


Living a Fantasy

by SpaceCat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCat/pseuds/SpaceCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the hunter, who is the hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie (pun intended).
> 
> This is what happened when I read "Be a Sex Writing Strumpet" by Stacia Kane, so blame her!

I just got a new cock. It's a functional one that connects directly to the nervous system, not one of those strap-on things. I could probably get into trouble for it because it's based on illegal changling net technology, but I don't care. It merges so perfectly that it'll pass for real and it's worth the risk.

I wore it after-hours for the first week before I tried taking it to work in C and C. I had to really hold back my usual ferocity... having this bad boy between my legs made it **_so_** easy to go into testosterone overload. I almost came all over myself the first time I chewed out a freighter captain. Oh yeah, this thing was definitely worth it.

I stayed away from it for a few days to let the itchiness build before I tried it out the first time for real. Late one Friday night I hid my long hair and strapped down my tits and with a little makeup to darken my jawline, the illusion was complete. I went to the Dark Star lounge where it only took a hundred credits to convince a deep-throated alien dancer to go down on me.

She led me back to a small room that wasn't much more than a closet with a bed. I assume it was a she, although I didn't recognize the species. At that point I was so horny I didn't care. Once the door was shut she rubbed herself against my hard-on a couple of times and then pushed me back on the bed. I scooted back and leaned on my elbows to watch as she undid my pants and took my aching member in hand. It was of good size, bigger than any of the guys I had fucked at the academy, but that didn't seem to faze her at all.

She murmured her approval and stoked it firmly before lowering her mouth to where I desperately wanted it. A long pointed tongue snaked out and coiled around my cock with an almost prehensile movement. Oh yeah, I'd definitely have to remember this one, I wouldn't mind riding that tongue without a cock in the way, if you know what I mean. Then she really went to work and drove every other possible thought out of my head. I couldn't hold back a moan and it was a serious struggle to keep my eyes open enough to watch.

I usually pop off pretty quickly at the sight and sensation of someone getting busy between my legs, but despite a mouth like a furnace and suction like an industrial vacuum I couldn't come. Her mouth kept getting hotter and wetter and I kept getting harder, my arousal notching up to impossible heights, but nothing. Finally I closed my eyes and imaged that the glorious mouth sucking me off belonged to someone with corn-silk blond hair...

I came instantly. And came. And came. It was like a rocket launch, flames spurting endlessly and she took it all. When I finally collapsed, spent and hoarse from crying out, she released me with an audible pop and gave me a final swipe of that amazing tongue. She stroked my now flaccid cock gently. An image of blond hair flashed across my mind again and it twitched in her hand. " ** _Very_** nice," she purred. "You must return soon, Sergei."

That was a month ago, and I haven't been in the mood since. I put it on and stroked myself off in the shower once or twice, but that hardly counts. Except for each of the days I had to sit in on the Narn-Centauri Euphrates negotiations in place of Commander Sinclair and had to deal with **_her_**. Then I did it every night, fantasizing about shining gold hair. I'd do it twice if we'd had an argument, three times on one particularly bad day. Only in the interests of maintaining my self-control you understand, it was the only way I managed to not kiss or kill her.

But after the battle against the raiders I'd had today, I was so achingly hard when I armored up that a shower just wasn't going to cut it. I disguised myself once again and prowled through the darkest parts of Down Below where even security didn't go. Specifically to find the ever-shifting dive that ran down there, never the same place two nights in a row. It was the best place on the station to get drugs, alcohol or sex in blessed anonymity if you were willing to take the risk. I was. And I knew exactly what I was hunting.

It was crowded tonight. You wouldn't expect there to be this many people in Down Below, but apparently everyone was in the mood to socialize. I searched out every woman I could find, until I finally found one with hair almost the right color. I rubbed my hardness against her suggestively, whispering promises in her ear. She spurned my advances with a disdain that pissed me off, so I grabbed her arm aggressively and pinned against the wall with a hard thrust of my hips. No one could see us in the dark corner we were in and caught between anger and lust I thrust against her fiercely a few times, so tempted to just **_take_** what I wanted. But the flash of fear on her face as she struggled in my grip calmed me down. That was not the way I wanted it, even as desperate as I was. I let her go.

I leaned back against the wall breathing heavily in frustration. I slipped my hand in my pants and stroked myself while gazing at the crowd through slitted eyes. Jacking off in public wasn't my first choice but I seriously needed relief at this point.

Then a caught a flash of golden hair and my hand stopped its steady motion in shock. What was **_she_** doing down here? I pulled my hand out and wiped the pre-cum off on my pants. While I would have made do with a willing imitation, the real thing would be so much better. I pushed off from the wall and stalked my prey across the room. This time I would not be denied.

There was dense crush of bodies between me and her, but my cock was like a compass needle drawing me unerringly towards my magnetic north almost with a will of its own. I moved towards her position edging my way through the crowd catching only tantalizing glimpses at first. She was wearing a soft dress that was a sharp contrast to her usual severe attire, and the way that it draped over the curves of her body outlined her figure with delicate precision without being overtly provocative. She was wearing those damnable gloves, but no badge that I could see. I caught up to her just as she turned to leave the crowded room, and I followed behind her almost close enough to touch until the noisy room faded behind us.

I saw a small angular alcove on the left and herded her into it, intent on pinning her facing the wall with my hard-on pressed to her mouthwatering ass. She had other ideas however, and spun around at the last instant to face me. I placed my hands on either side of her head and leaned in, forcing her back against the wall. My nostrils flared as I caught her sent and I leaned my face to hers intent upon her mouth. "Awfully dangerous down here for someone like you," I growled. "Don't you think?"

She reached two gloved fingers up my chin to push my face away with an arch look and I shifted back without conscious will. She looked me up and down not hiding her interest in the bulge in my pants. Those gloved fingers drifted down my throat and took a meandering path down my chest. I could hardly breathe when she finally reached my aching cock and cupped me. She started a gentle rhythmic squeezing and gave me a smug look as if to say, "What have we here?"

The amused superiority of that raised eyebrow was too much. My temper snapped and with a snarl, I savagely took her mouth. It was lava-hot and monsoon-wet and she responded with a ferocity that shocked me and edged me closer to the limits of my control. I matched pace with my hips, thrusting against her.

Dimly the thought that there were too many clothes in the way flashed through my mind, and it was answered by an echo of agreement from somewhere outside myself. I didn't pause to consider that, immediately distracted by the feel of her undoing my pants. I slid my hands down her body and pulled up her dress, hissing with satisfaction at finding no underwear to impede my questing fingers. I kneaded her ass with short quick strokes my mouth still attached to hers.

She finally got my pants open and my cock sprang into her hand as if drawn there and I groaned at the buttery soft warmth of the leather of her gloves. Two strokes and I was already close to the edge, but I didn't want to come in her hand, so I hoisted her up against the wall and slammed into her with a single sharp thrust of my hips.

God. Oh, **_God_** _,_ she felt good. The soft heat gripping my swollen cock shredded the last of my control and I started frantically pistoning into her. The only sounds I could hear over the lust roaring in my ears were my grunts of effort and the loud slaps of our flesh meeting.

Less than a dozen thrusts and I came with a shudder, but only paused for a second before I resumed slamming into her. Once was definitely not enough, and my rod remained steel hard. Her soft cries came through to me then and I slowed my pace, changing the angle of penetration slightly to hit her deeper and harder. I opened my eyes and risked a look at her face. It was thrown back in a rictus of ecstasy, eyes closed, soft neck exposed and vulnerable. I attacked it with my mouth, sucking and biting, and felt the initial pulses of her orgasm squeezing me. I slowed again to draw her pleasure out, and my own as well, too close to coming again.

Her cries became more urgent, but I still held back, slipping a hand between her buttocks to finger her in the ass until she gave a sharp cry and I felt the breaking waves of her orgasm tighten unbearably around me. I came with her, gushing into her. With that, I experienced an odd kind of double vision, feeling the searing pleasure of molten jets spurting out of me overlaid with the sensation being pounded with the torrent of hot splatters as they pushed her higher. This pushed me higher and we spiraled upwards together.

It took a shuddering eternity to drift all the way back down but finally all that was left was the sound of our hoarse breathing. I still held her weight against the wall on shaking legs, almost afraid to move lest I drop her. Finally she drew her gloved hands up my body and cupped my face in her hands, kissing me softly. With a new gentleness I set her carefully on her feet and rearranged her dress. She returned the favor, tucking my finally-sated cock into my pants.

"Do you know what I want now?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

I nuzzled her ear. "What?"

"A hot shower and a bed with you in it." She squeezed my cock gently through my pants. "And without this in the way, **_Sergei_**."

I jerked back, my jaw almost dropped in shock. I could certainly believe that she had seen through my disguise, such as it was, but to know my assumed name? In a flash I realized that she had been in my mind as we climaxed together. I was still wondering how I felt about that when she laughed softly and pushed me back enough to slip around me. I stood dumbfounded and watched her sashay away from me wondering just who had been hunting whom.

She paused before rounding a corner out of sight and gave me the sweetest smile I have ever been graced with. Even a clod like me couldn't miss the simple affection shining out of her eyes.

I realized several things. I didn't care which of us a drawn the other here. I wanted to feel the gentleness of her touch without those damned gloves in the way. And I would give anything, **_anything_** , to see that smile again.

I hurried after her. No prey had ever surrendered as joyfully.

*End*

 

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, suggestions, insults, or typos can be directed here: atomic.space.kitteh [at] gmail [dot] com  
> =^..^=


End file.
